danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
שארית הפליטה
In rare and moving footage dated to April 20th 1945, inmates at Bergen Belsen Concentration Camp sing the anthem of hope 'Hatikva.' קטגוריה: תגובות הצופים And now Islam guides little kids To do the same in the example of prophet muhammed, How sad? Thumbs up please to avoid this happening again and bring awareness﻿ to the current islamisation of west. Thastorcyclone לפני חודש 29 Thastorcyclone לפני חודש 29 i am Chinese from Hong Kong, but i respect & admire israeli very much since they always unite together & fight back for their dignity! we should learn from you =מהויקיפדיה העברית= ימין|ממוזער|250px|בית הספר העברי במחנה העקורים וגשייד ב[[אוסטריה, 1948המקור: הויקיפדיה העברית הצלם: לא ידוע]] בתום מלחמת העולם השנייה נותרו ברחבי אירופה מאות אלפי פליטים יהודים, רובם ניצולי השואה שהצליחו לשרוד את המחנות והגטאות השונים או שהסתתרו במקומות מסתור ובבתי משפחות זרות. בעלות הברית שיכנו את חסרי הבית היהודים במחנות פליטים וניסו לדאוג לצרכיהם, אך שאלת גורלם המשיכה לעמוד במרכז דעת הקהל. שאלת מעמדם של הפליטים באירופה שולבה בדיון על גורלה המדיני של ארץ ישראל שהתנהל באותו זמן. בסופו של דבר, בתהליך הדרגתי פורקו מחנות הפליטים עד תחילת שנות החמישים, ו-250 אלף היהודים ששכנו בהם, מצאו מקלט. למעלה ממחצית הפליטים (136 אלף) נקלטו בישראל, 80 אלף נוספים היגרו לארצות-הברית, והאחרים היגרו לקנדה, מרכז ומערב אירופה ומדינות נוספות. השהות באירופה ופדיון ילדים חלק מהניצולים, בעיקר מהולנד, בלגיה, צרפת והונגריה חזרו לארצותיהם. אחרים, בעיקר ממזרח אירופה, לא רצו לחזור ואלה שחזרו - לא תמיד התקבלו בברכה (בחלק מהמקרים, כמו בפולין, התבצעו אף פוגרומים ביהודים). ארגון הבריחה עזר להם לעבור ממזרח אירופה למערבה ומשם - לארץ ישראל. תחילה העבירו פליטים למחנות העקורים ולאחר תחילת האיבה בין ברית המועצות והמערב החלו אנשי התנועה להבריח פליטים ממזרח אירופה לשטחים בשליטת המערב. בעייתי במיוחד היה גורלם של הילדים. חלקם הוסתרו בבתי זרים והיה צורך לקחתם לפעמים תוך התנגדות המשפחה (מטעמים של קשר נפשי או דרישה כספית מהפודים) וחלקם שוטטו ברחובות לאחר שהצליחו לשרוד, להסתתר או שנזרקו מהמשפחה שהסתירה אותם. ועדים של הקהילות היהודיות ניסו לעזור בלינה ועזרה לפליטים ובחיפוש ילדים יהודים ופדיונם, אך משאביהם היו מצומצמים מאוד. ניצולי השואה החלו לחפש את יקיריהם במקומות בהם רוכזו היהודים או את ילדיהם שנתנו למסתור ולרוב לא מצאום. במקרים רבים, במיוחד במזרח אירופה, הם נתקלו באנטישמיות שהקשתה על הליך החזרה לחיים והחזרה לארצותיהם. רבים בחרו להגר ממולדתם בשל כך. רבים היו הפליטים היהודים שנדדו ברחבי אירופה כדי למצוא מקום להתחיל בו חיים חדשים. מספר ארגונים כגון הג'וינט ו"ועד ההצלה" של הסוכנות היהודית טיפלו באיתור יתומים או ילדים שנמסרו למשפחות נוצריות, במשלוח עזרה כספית וחומרית ליהודים ובהברחת פליטים יהודים לגבול בטוח. מחנות העקורים הפליטים היהודים שהתקבצו בארצות אירופה היו חסרי בית ולרוב גם כל רכושם נגזל בשואה. בעלות הברית הקימו למענם מחנות מיוחדים, בעיקר בגרמניה, אוסטריה ואיטליה, שם הם חיו בצפיפות גדולה. 250,000 פליטים יהודים שכנו במחנות שניהל הג'וינט. בשטחי הכיבוש הסובייטי לא הוקמו מחנות נפרדים ליהודים, כי הסובייטים סירבו להכיר בכך שמצבם שונה ממצב שאר הפליטים. ארגונים יהודיים, בעיקר הג'וינט, החישו עזרה לשוכני המחנות והפעילו תוכניות הכשרה מקצועית כדי לעזור להם לשקם את עצמם ולרכוש תעסוקה. הניצולים התארגנו במסגרות ציבוריות ובעזרת חיילים אמריקאיים הוקם במינכן "הוועד המרכזי של היהודים המשוחררים" שייצג כ-175,000 פליטים באזור הכיבוש האמריקאי. ועדים נוספים נתארגנו בברגן בלזן ובאזורי הכיבוש באוסטריה ובאיטליה. כמו כן נתארגנו במחנות בתי ספר, ישיבות, תיאטרונים ותנועות נוער והוצאו גם עיתונים. גם הפעילות המפלגתית התעוררה מחדש. מחנות המעצר בקפריסין שמאל|ממוזער|250px|עצירים יהודים ממתינים לביקורה של [[גולדה מאיר, 11 בנובמבר 1947]] שמאל|ממוזער|250px|שגרה במחנה מעצר בקפריסין, אפריל 1948 מרבית יושבי מחנות העקורים הביעו את רצונם לעלות לארץ ישראל, אך שלטון המנדט הבריטי הטיל הגבלות על היקף עליית היהודים לארץ והתאמץ לעצור ספינות מעפילים שניסו להביא פליטים יהודים ארצה חרף האיסור. הבריטים ניסו למנוע את ההעפלה בדרכים שונות: הם אסרו על פליטים יהודים להיכנס לאזור הכיבוש הבריטי בגרמניה, הפעילו לחץ פוליטי על מדינות שונות כדי שימנעו הפלגת ספינות מתחומן ונקטו באמצעים שונים כדי לעצור את אניות המעפילים שהגיעו לארץ ישראל. מאוגוסט 1946 החליטה ממשלת בריטניה להעביר את המעפילים המגיעים לארץ אל האי קפריסין, שהייתה גם היא תחת שלטון בריטי, והושיבה אותם במחנות מעצר. על אף שרעיון זה הועלה כבר שנה לפני תחילת הגירוש, לא נעשו הכנות לקבלת המעפילים. הצבא הבריטי בנה 12 מחנות בארבעה אתרים - פידולס, קראולוס, קסילוטימבו וקהקליה. מחנות בהם הוקמו אוהלים כונו לרוב "מחנות קיץ", וכאלה שכללו צריפי פח כונו "מחנות חורף", אשר אליהם הופנו שליחים תושבי ארץ ישראל, שהגיעו בעיקר מהקיבוצים. עקב כך, השליחים ניהלו את המחנות בדומה לקיבוץ והקימו בתי ילדים וכפרי נוער. המתנדבים לימדו עברית, נגינה, מלאכה, לימודי יהדות וארץ ישראל, והכירו לעצירים את הווי הארץ. הם הפעילו בתי ספר, הקימו תנועות נוער, ואף יסדו סמינר למבוגרים. באחד מן הפרויקטים נפתחו סדנאות אמנות שניהלו האמנים זאב בן-צבי ונפתלי בזם. בן-צבי הפעיל בצריף עץ סדנה לפיסול ובה פעלו מעל 50 פסלים חובבים שיצרו דיוקנאות בגבס וחומר וכן ריקועי נחושת. הפיסול נועד, בעיני בן-צבי, לשמש ביטוי לחווית השואה והעקירה. בזם יצר עם תלמידיו אלבום של הדפסים ובהם השתקפות של חיי המחנה‏‏‏ראו: בר אור, גלה, "שיח זיכרון, עקורים ופליטים, בתוך: עפרת גדעון; בר אור, גליה, העשור הראשון: הגמוניה וריבוי", משכן לאמנות עין-חרוד, 2008, עמ' 122-130.‏. לקפריסין נשלחו גם אנשי ההגנה והפלמ"ח, אשר אימנו בחורים צעירים אימוני קרב ושימוש בנשק על מנת להכשירם להיות לוחמים בעת עלייתם ארצה (התארגנות סודית זו נקראה "שורות המגינים"). כמו כן נחפרו בחשאיות שמונה מנהרות מתחת לגדרות המחנות, דרכם הצליחו לברוח כמה עשרות עצירים. במשך שלוש שנות הפעילות של המחנות, שהו בהם 52,000 מגורשים ועוד כ-2,000 ילדים נולדו במקום. עם ההכרזה על הקמת המדינה במאי 1948 היו המעפילים משוכנעים כי תוך ימים ספורים תבואנה ספינות שתקחנה אותם למדינת ישראל, אולם פינוי המחנות התנהל בעצלתיים. הבריטים העדיפו לאפשר בשלב הראשון את יציאתם של החולים, המבוגרים יותר והילדים בעוד שלטונות מדינת ישראל והנהגת הסוכנות היהודית היו מעוניינים בתחילה ביציאתם של צעירים כשירים להלחם שעברו הכשרה צבאית מינימלית במחנות והיו לדעת ההנהגה מתאימים להצטרף לכוחות הלוחמים, והיו מעוניינים פחות בחולים, בנשים ובילדים שלא היה באותו שלב היכן לשכנם ובמה להאכילם, בעוד שלדעת ההנהגה הציונית במחנות הייתה דאגת השיכון והפרנסה מוטלת על השלטון הבריטי. כל אלו שהיו בגיל המתאים ובעלי בריאות סבירה, גויסו עם הגיעם לישראל וחלקם נפלו במהלך קרבות מלחמת העצמאות. בפברואר 1949 הסתיים באופן רשמי פינוי המחנות שבקפריסין וזה היה גם התאריך בו עזבו אחרוני השליחים הארץ ישראלים, אם כי היו משפחות ובודדים שהתעכבו, בעיקר בשל סיבות בריאות או בגלל שהיו להם תינוקות רכים, עד נובמבר 1949. ועדות חקירה וגורל הפליטים נשיא ארצות הברית הארי טרומן, הקים ועדה לבדיקת מצבם של העקורים. ארל הריסון, ראש המשלחת, עמד על מצבם הקשה של הפליטים הממתינים לפתרון מגורים. הזעזוע ממסקנות הוועדה, שגרר אחריו לחץ ציבורי ופוליטי בארצות הברית, גרם לאמריקאים ולבריטים להקים את ועדת החקירה האנגלו-אמריקאית. בשל התנגדות ערבית בוטלו מסקנותיה, שקראו לעלייה של 100,000 יהודים לארץ ישראל. כדי למצוא מוצא מן הסבך, הוקמה ועדה מעורבת שנייה. הצעתה, שנתפרסמה בשם תוכנית מוריסון, דיברה בין היתר על הגירת 100,000 נפש רק לאזור יהודי קטן בארץ-ישראל, לאחר חלוקתה. הן המנהיגות הערבית והן ההסתדרות הציונית דחו את ההצעה. לבסוף החליטה בריטניה להביא את בעיית ארץ ישראל בפני האו"ם. רק לאחר הקמת מדינת ישראל הורשו הפליטים במחנות השונים לעלות ארצה, כחלק מגל העלייה ההמונית. עוד לפני כן הועלו כ-20,000 פליטים מאנשי הגח"ל, שהיו נחוצים לעזור בקרבות מלחמת העצמאות. בינואר 1949, חצי שנה לאחר הקמת המדינה, הותר למעפילים שנכלאו בקפריסין להגיע לישראל. בשנים 1953 -1954 נסגרו סופית מחנות העקורים. בסך הכל, מתוך 250 אלף הפליטים ששהו בהם מאז סיום מלחמת העולם השנייה, עלו 136 אלף לישראל, 80 אלף היגרו לארצות הברית והאחרים עברו לקנדה, מדינות מערב ומרכז אירופה ומדינות נוספות בעולם. ניצולים שהתגוררו במדינות שעברו לשלטון קומוניסטי נשארו באותן מדינות למשך שנים עד שהורשו לעזוב מדינות אלו. שמאל|ממוזער|250px|שלט בכניסה לשכונת "גאולים" ברמת השרון מדינת ישראל כקולטת פליטי שואה על פי ד"ר חנה יבלונקה נקלטו בישראל משלהי מלחמת העולם השנייה ועד שנות ה-60 למעלה מחצי מיליון עולים מאירופה, רובם ככולם ניצולי שואהניצולי השואה בישראל – סיכומים ראשונים, אתר מט"ח. כחמישים אחוז או יותר מהלוחמים בהגנה, בפלמ"ח, באצ"ל ובלח"י, ובהמשך בצה"ל, היו ניצולי השואה. חלק גדול מהם אף נפל בקרב. עם זאת, מקומם נפקד ממיתוס הגבורה הישראלי במשך במשך עשרות שנים. חנה יבלונקה, ניצולי השואה במלחמת העצמאות, אונ' בן-גוריון ויד ושם. יוסי מלמן, גם להם מגיע אגף הנצחה, הארץ 16.8.2007 במחקר שנעשה על ידי ג'ני ברודסקי ופרופסור סרג'ו דלה-פרגולה על ניצולי השואה בישראל, הם העריכו כי בשנת 2003 חיו בישראל 326,900 ניצולי שואה מאירופה, 102,700 ניצולים מאגן הים התיכון, וכן 14,600 ניצולים שנולדו בשנת 1945. בנוסף קיימים בישראל 118,000 ניצולי שואה שעלו מברית המועצותJenny Brodsky and Sergio DellaPergola, Health Problems and Socioeconomic Neediness Among Jewish Shoah Survivors in Israel, Myers – JDC – Brookdale Institute and The A. Harman Institute of Contemporary Jewry, The Hebrew University of Jerusalem, April 20th 2005. על פי יבלונקה התבצע במדינת ישראל תהליך יוצא דופן, שהפך את ניצולי השואה מקבוצת מהגרים תלושה - לדור המייסדים, ומקבוצה דחויה בציבוריות הישראלית לקבוצה מבוקשת ונצרכת, בעלת תפקיד בעיצוב דמותה התרבותית של מדינת ישראל. ניצולי השואה מכונים בלשונה "הגירה מצולקת", ואולם בשל כישוריהם, השכלתם ומקצועם היוו "גל הגירה שכל קולט מתאווה לשכמותו". גם תרומתם לכח המלחמתי הייתה משמעותית. "כמחצית מהכוח הלוחם של ישראל במלחמת העצמאות היו ניצולי השואה", "ובהתאם לכך היה שיעורם בקרב הנופלים". בשנים שלאחר מלחמת העולם השנייה, ניצולי השואה היו קבוצה דחויה ומושתקת בציבוריות הישראלית. למול האתוס של הצבר זקוף הקומה, הם היו היהודים הגלותיים ושפופי קומה שהלכו אל מותם כ"צאן לטבח". בשנות החמישים התבצעה חדירה והתבססות מאסיבית "של קבוצות הניצולים השונות אל כל פירצה אפשרית בחברה הישראלית", הן ברמה הציבורית והן ברמה הפרטית, ורק בשנות הששים עם משפט אייכמן "היה שיאו הדרמטי של תהליך הלגיטימציה שהחברה הישראלית נתנה לכל קבוצות הניצולים ולסיפורם של הניצולים כפרטים" ו"הניצולים הפכו לגשר חי בין הכאן לשם"ניצולי השואה בישראל – סיכומים ראשונים, אתר מט"ח. יישובים ושכונות בישראל הוקמו על ידי ניצולי השואה או למענם. בחלק מהמקרים בא שם היישוב או השכונה לרמז על מקורם של התושבים. דוגמה לכך הם המושב אודים ושכונת גאולים ברמת השרון. התמודדות נפשית של הניצולים השואה הינה הטראומה הנוראית ביותר שיכול לחוות האדם. ניצוליה סבלו באופנים רבים ושונים, גופנית, נפשית ורוחנית. היו הבדלים ניכרים בעצמת הפגיעה הטראומטית בקרב ניצולים שונים: השואה לא ביטלה את ההבדלים האישיותיים של הניצולים, והתמודדות אתה לא הייתה זהה. תהליך החלמתם של הניצולים היה קשה בכל מקום בו החליטו לגור. לחלקם הייתה פגיעה טראומטית חזקה במצבם הפיזי והנפשי, שבחלקה נמשכה כל ימי חייהם. היא התבטאה בין היתר בזעזוע רוחני גדול שעברו, בתחושה שהיו ב"פלנטה אחרת" שאין באפשרותם לשתף אחרים בכך, שלא הצליחו לעבד תהליכי אבלות על יקיריהם שנרצחו מכיוון שהיו עסוקים באותו זמן בהשרדות, וגם בתחושה שהם זכו בחייהם על חשבון אחרים (בשאלה ששאלו את עצמם: "למה דווקא אני שרדתי ואחרים לא?"). תקופה נוראה זו חרתה בחלק מהניצולים צלקות גופניות, נפשיות ורוחניות, שאופיינו בתסמונת מחנות הריכוז. מנגד, רבים מהניצולים גילו כוחות התמודדות טובים בהמשך חייהם, שיקמו את חייהם, עברו למקום חדש, הקימו משפחה ופיתחו קריירות מצליחות. בעקבות חשיפת השמדת יהודי אירופה, באה תקופה של שתיקה מצד הניצולים על מה שעבר עליהם בשואה. הם אצרו את הידע והתחושות בלבם, חלק גדול מהם העדיף שלא לספר על העבר, אם מתוך נסיון להשתקם ואם כשנוכחו להיווכח שגילוייהם לא עניינו את הרבים, לא בישראל ולא בארצות אחרות, וכי אלה ממילא לא ישנו את מהלך הדברים בחברה (הדבר השתנה לאחר כשני עשורים, בהתאם לשינוי תודעת השואה בישראל ובעולם). הניצולים נכנסו לתקופת השואה עם סגנונות התמודדות אישיים שונים, בעזרתם התמודדו גם בהמשך חייהם אחריה. בישראל קיימת משנת 1987 עמותת "עמך" אשר מסייעת לניצולי שואה ובני משפחותיהם להתמודד עם בעיותיהם הנפשיות והחברתיות. ראו גם * זיכרון השואה לקריאה נוספת * עירית קינן,לא נרגע הרעב, שארית הפלטה ושליחי ארץ-ישראל, גרמניה 1948-1945, הוצאת עם עובד, 1996 * ישראל גוטמן ועדינה דרכסלר (עורכים), שארית הפליטה ‏1948‎-1944, הוצאת יד ושם, 1991 * בלה גוטרמן, חנה יבלונקה, אבנר שלו (עורכים), אנחנו פה - ניצולי השואה במדינת ישראל, הוצאת יד ושם, 2008 * זאב מנקוביץ, בין זיכרון לתקווה ניצולי שואה בגרמניה הכבושה, הוצאת יד ושם, 2007 * אסתר פרבשטיין, בסתר רעם - הלכה, הגות ומנהיגות בימי השואה, מוסד הרב קוק, 2002, שער שישי "שארית הפליטה" * דוד נמרוד סימרוט, היישוב ושארית הפליטה בארץ ישראל, עבודת מוסמך, האוניברסיטה העברית, ירושלים, 1996 מחנות העקורים: * יהויקים כוכבי, שורש לעקורים - תנועות הנוער במחנות העקורים בגרמניה 1945-1949. הספרייה הציונית, 1999 * עדה שיין, מעקורים חסרי בית לשותפים במפעל הציוני - שארית הפליטה במחנות העקורים בגרמניה ובאוסטריה וקרן קימת לישראל, 1997 מחנות קפריסין: * נחום בוגנר, אי הגירוש - מחנות המעפילים בקפריסין 1946-1948. עם עובד, 1991 * דוד שערי, גירוש קפריסין 1946-1949: ההעפלה, המחנות וחברת המעפילים. הספרייה הציונית, 1981 * מנחם ויינשטיין, ציונות דתית בשולי ארץ ישראל - תנועת תורה ועבודה במחנות המעצר בקפריסין. בהוצאת בית העדות בניר גלים, 2001 התמודדות נפשית: * י. דגני, "התקווה לאורך חייהם של ניצולי שואה", בתוך: מחקרים נרטיביים בחקר השואה, 1997 * ה. קליין, "החיפוש אחר זהות ומשמעות בקרב ניצולי השואה", בתוך: העולם אחרי השואה, 1993 קישורים חיצוניים * שארית הפליטה במחנות העקורים בגרמניה, אתר משרד החינוך. * ישראל גוטמן, שארית הפליטה – בעיות והבהרות, אתר יד ושם * נחום בוגנר, גירוש קפריסין, 1948-1946, אתר מטח. * מחנות קפריסין, אתר "ההגנה". * חנה יבלונקה, ניצולי השואה בישראל – סיכומים ראשונים, אתר "יד ושם". * גואל פינטו, נחישות חמצמצה, ynet * אבנר הולצמן, "אנשים אחרים הם" : דיוקנה של שארית הפלטה בסיפורת של דור תש"ח * "אני רק רוצה לשרוד", nrg * יום עיון, ועדת החקירה הממלכתית בנושא הסיוע לניצולי השואה: דילמות ופתרונות, הערוץ האקדמי של אוניברסיטת חיפה הערות שוליים קטגוריה:סרטים על השואה